La bailarina
by shion230
Summary: Estoy profundamente enamorado de una bailarina, no sé si nota mi existencia o si algún día corresponderá a mis sentimientos. A veces me mira y esboza una fría sonrisa...Mientras yo sólo la contemplo.


**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí Shion230 trayendoles un nuevo one-shot, dedicado a mi hermanita querida angie takagi. Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**La bailarina**

Estoy profundamente enamorado de una bailarina. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, su piel era sueva y tersa, sus largas y hermosas piernas danzaban al son de una pieza musical. Su cabello rubio se movía elegantemente mientras sus ojos caramelo expresaban la más infinita tristeza.

Su danza me hipnotizaba, a tal punto de casi no poder parpadear. Sus movimientos eran tan ligeros y suaves que hasta parecía que la más mínima brisa quebraría su frágil cuerpo. Mientras realizaba una bella pirueta me preguntaba si algún día me vería, en ese entonces ignoraba si me correspondía de alguna forma, si sentía afecto por mí. Era tan misteriosa como nostálgica, jamás había visto su sonrisa y en ocasiones me quedaba contemplándola hasta que se perdía de vista detrás del escenario, cuando todos se habían ido ya.

Admito que hace algún tiempo la seguía, la veía en sus prácticas solitarias en el teatro, en la universidad, en el café donde trabajaba como mesera. Aún ahora está marcada en mi piel, no me deja pensar ni actuar correctamente, ella ha pasado a ser el centro de mi universo.

La conocí cuando mi amiga Lissana me insistió para que la acompañara a una obra de ballet, yo tuve que aceptar a regañadientes, después de todo no tenía planes para ese día. Nos sentamos en los primeros asientos y esperamos un buen tiempo antes de que empezara la música, recuerdo que estaba muy aburrido mirando a chicas bailar con un atuendo extraño y entonces apareció: Tan bella e intocable, con sus movimientos me cautivó completamente, con su sola mirada me atravesó, como si fuera una flecha ardiente que se alojaba en mi corazón.

Desde ese instante la he soñado, he querido hablarle, pero ella no nota mi existencia, cada vez que intento acercarme, ella se va o llegan sus admiradores y ya no me atrevo a dar un paso más. Sinceramente nunca he estado enamorado y creo que estoy rayando en lo obsesivo, pero ella no deja de aparecer en mi mente y mi tonto corazón no quiere escuchar razones.

— ¿Qué sucede Natsu? —me preguntó Lissana, mirándome con preocupación.

—Nada, es que…

—Ya sé, estás enamorado de ella, ¿Verdad? Aquella bailarina de ballet.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Vi como la observabas—completó esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No es lo que crees—quise negar.

—A mí no me engañas Natsu, ella te gusta en verdad.

No pude decirle que no, aquella bailarina hacia que mi mundo se volviera de cabeza y sé que pronto no podré dormir pensando en cómo sería su voz, su sonrisa, su toque.

Lissana me prometió averiguar todo de ella, con la promesa de ayudarla a cambiarse de apartamento, esperé varios días hasta que por fin me dijo lo que quería escuchar.

—Se llama Lucy Heartfilia—dijo mi amiga—.Al parecer huyó de su casa a los dieciséis y ahora vive sola en un departamento, a unas calles del teatro.

—Lucy…—murmure sonriendo para mí, hasta su nombre me parecía hermoso. No imaginaba lo que podría estar sufriendo, alejada de su familia, sola, sin que nadie la comprenda.

—Dicen que su jefe la está presionando para que salga con el—comentó Lissana.

—Bastardo…—mascullé golpeando la mesa.

—No lograrás nada enfureciéndote de esa manera. ¿Por qué no le pides que salga contigo?

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil decirle "Hola, mi nombre es Natsu y soy tu acosador personal". Seguramente ella se asustaría y huiría de mí. Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿No?

Al llegar al café me percaté de que Lucy estaba discutiendo con alguien, al parecer era su jefe ya que ese bastardo estaba tratando de besarla. Como todo un héroe me posicione frente al hombre y lo enfrenté con mi mejor cara.

—Aléjate de ella—demandé con fuerza.

—Quítate de en medio mocoso—gruñó él.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Se abalanzó contra mí, pero yo lo alejé de un puñetazo, quiso atacarme nuevamente, pero una patada en su estómago y el cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, aproveché la oportunidad para tomar a Lucy del brazo y correr lejos de allí, la seguridad de ella estaba primero.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegamos a un río cercano, en donde nos sentamos agotados de tanto correr. Ella me miro con incomodidad, pero luego tímidamente sonrió como un gesto de agradecimiento, yo simplemente quedé deslumbrado por su belleza, parecía un ángel.

—Gracias—murmuró nerviosamente, su voz era cálida y tranquilizadora.

—De nada, me llamo Natsu Dragneel—me presenté tomando su mano.

—Lucy Heartfilia—contestó ella devolviendo el saludo.

Ambos sonreímos y comenzamos a conversar de la vida, de todo en realidad. Descubrí que tenía 21 años y que le encantaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven, que su sueño era ser una bailarina profesional y que algún día viajaría a Paris.

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que la amaba en secreto, que la contemplaba cada día como si fuera una la muñeca más bella en una vitrina, pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando se hizo tarde la acompañé hasta su departamento, en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta me armé de valor y le pregunté si quería tomar algo conmigo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que buscar trabajo, seguramente mi jefe no querrá verme nunca más—se disculpó ella, me decepcioné un poco, pero en parte fue mi culpa, tenía que hacer algo.

—Te ayudaré a buscar, después de todo yo tengo la responsabilidad.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, te recogeré temprano.

Sin darle tiempo me fui de allí con una sensación de triunfo, por fin había hablado con ella y mañana estaría todo el día con ella.

Al día siguiente estaba nuevamente allí, temía que no me abriera, sin embargo, ella salió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y me dio las gracias por acompañarla. Yo me sentía muy feliz, podía conversar y reír con ella libremente, pero parecía tan lejana e inalcanzable, era como una estrella, podía contemplarla, pero no tocarla.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente—dijo de pronto, desviando con tristeza su mirada, no me gustó aquello.

—Te dije que te ayudaría, ¿No? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra—repliqué tratando de persuadirla.

Se mostró algo incómoda, pero finalmente aceptó. Fuimos a varios locales a dejar su curriculum, mientras más la observaba, más misteriosa me parecía, quería sabe todo de ella, quería abrazarla y hacerle compañía por las tardes, admirarla mientras bailaba y regalarle flores para celebrar su estupenda actuación.

Al final de día me invitó a una de sus obras, yo acepté inmediatamente y la acompañé a casa, por varias horas me quedé afuera de su edificio pensando en ella, reprimiendo el deseo de subir y tomarla allí mismo.

En el escenario se mostraba triste y melancólica, a pesar de que su danza era hermosa, su sonrisa carecía de felicidad, era más bien de una infinita pena, porque pareciera que se fuera a despedir de las actuaciones, aun así brillaba como una estrella.

Pasaron varios días, a veces se mostraba esquiva, otras veces podíamos reír. La imaginé mía una y mil veces, me proyectaba con ella y esperaba que algún día tuviera el valor suficiente para poder confesarle que la quería. De verdad que la quería…

—Natsu, la conociste hace un mes y ¿Aún no te le declaras? —me preguntó Lissana con el ceño fruncido.

—No es tan simple, ¿Sabes? Probablemente si le digo se asustará y huirá de mi—contesté soltando un suspiro.

—No creo que haga eso.

—Créeme que la conozco.

Lucy era rara, hermosa, pero rara. Muchas veces me evitaba como si fuera una plaga, otras veces me hablaba cortante, pero cuando terminaba sus funciones, me hablaba sonriente y parecía relajada. Aunque sus fans estropeaban todo y entonces ni siquiera podía acercarme a ella.

—Tienes muchos admiradores, ¿No te molesta? —pregunté queriendo ocultar mis celos.

—No, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra—respondió admirando un ramo de claveles que le habían regalado.

Se veía tan hermosa que no pude evitar acercarme a ella, con delicadeza le acaricié la mejilla y esperé su reacción. Un sonrojo adorable se pronunció en sus pómulos y ese fue mi pase para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

— ¿Natsu? —preguntó sin devolverme el abrazo, pero tampoco rechazándolo.

—Sólo déjame abrazarte.

Su cuerpo parecía temblar y eso me gustaba, la sentía tan frágil que un sentimiento de protección se apoderó de mí. Para no ponerla más nerviosa la solté y coloqué su pieza de música favorita.

— ¿Deseas bailar? —pregunté alzando mi mano.

—S…si—respondió un tanto tímida.

Delicadamente la tomé de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar lentamente, ella permitía mi cercanía y parecía sumergida en la música puesto que había cerrado sus ojos. Yo tan sólo la observaba sonriendo.

Cuando la música terminó nos quedamos en la misma posición durante algunos minutos, luego ella rompió el contacto conmigo y se excusó diciendo que tenía que cambiarse.

—Lucy—la llamé.

No respondió, me acerqué a su camerino y pude oírla llorar, al principio no sabía si debía entrar o no, sin embargo, estaba sufriendo por algo y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Así, sin más, entre y la abracé sin decir nada, tan sólo acariciando sus cabellos con cariño.

—Abrázame fuerte Natsu—pidió entre sollozos.

Cumplí su petición y nos quedamos largo rato en silencio, abrazándonos mutuamente, sintiendo la calidez del contacto. Me percaté que ella se había dormido, por lo que la llevé a mi casa y la recosté en mi cama, admirando una vez más su bello rostro durmiente.

Al día siguiente la llevé a su departamento y ella me entregó entradas para su siguiente obra, eran de primera fila, me agradeció mi gesto y besó mi mejilla.

—Gracias por todo Natsu—me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Lucy, si tienes algún problema sólo dímelo—le comenté preocupado, aquel gesto no me gustaba para nada.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Pero…

—Sólo asegúrate de ir al teatro—dijo abrazándome con ternura para después besar la comisura de mis labios.

Yo me fui de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un solo pensamiento en mente: decirle mis sentimientos.

La función de Lucy era a las nueve de la noche y me estaba tardando, así que rápidamente salí de mi departamento y me encaminé hacia el teatro con un pequeño ramo de rosas, ese día estaba realmente decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Lucy, estaba nervioso, ansioso y algo emocionado. No estaba seguro si ella respondería a mis sentimientos, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Con pasos seguros me dirigí a su camarín, mientras caminaba empecé a notar que la gente que se hallaba allí emanaba un aura extraña, como si alguien hubiera muerto, observé a la bailarinas con la mirada baja, silenciosas, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Comencé a preocuparme, no veía a Lucy por ningún lado y temía lo peor.

—Tú eres Natsu, ¿Verdad? —me preguntó una chica de cabello azul.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está Lucy? —pregunté, tenía un mal presentimiento y la ausencia de ella me angustiaba.

—Ella dejó esto para ti—dijo, tomando una caja musical y una carta del tocador de Lucy.

Me sorprendió que todas las chicas comenzaran a llorar silenciosamente en cuanto abrí la caja para escuchar la música, la melodía era "Para Elisa", una de las favoritas de Lu... ¡Esperen! Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no… ¡No puede ser! Con extrema rapidez abrí a carta y comencé a leer como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

_Para Natsu:_

_Hola Natsu, te preguntarás ¿Por qué no estoy aquí? No sé cómo decirte esto, ni cómo empezar.__Por mucho tiempo traté de evitarte, rehuir de tu mirada. Sabía que me observabas desde el principio y agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que permaneciste a mi lado, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándote esto. Me diagnosticaron una enfermedad al corazón y estoy desahuciada desde hace 5 años, sabiendo esto, quise alejarme de todo, de mi familia, de mis amigos y de mi hogar, increíble que haya durado tanto, ¿No? Conseguí un trabajo, me matriculé en una universidad y en mi tiempo libre bailaba ballet. Por mucho tiempo logré evitar a las personas, pero la soledad me iba consumiendo poco a poco y un día colapsé._

_Hace un mes que mis compañeras saben de mi enfermedad y trataron por todos los medios de ayudarme, pero sabía que era inútil. El tiempo que pasé con todos ustedes fue de lo mejor, ya no tengo nada pendiente, fui muy feliz._

_Natsu, si estás leyendo eso es porque me fui a un lugar en donde no podrás alcanzarme, a un lugar en donde estaré en paz, seguramente oyendo mi melodía favorita._

_No llores, ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaré cuidándote siempre, tan sólo sonríe, sé feliz y vive por mí. _

_Te ama, Lucy Heartfilia._

No fui capaz de contenerme, salí corriendo del teatro con la carta y la caja en la mano y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Esquivé autos, personas y animales, no me detuve hasta que mi cuerpo me exigió parar.

Observé que había llegado al río, miré hacia el cielo y vi una estrella fugaz pasar velozmente por el cielo estrellado, seguramente eras tú danzando mientras escuchas "Para Elisa".

—Lucy…—murmuré sonriendo como querías, pero falsamente— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

Te llamé incontables veces, grité tu nombre, pero tú ya no podías escucharme, traté de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero me era imposible creer que estuvieras muerta. Qué raro…Las lágrimas no se detienen por alguna razón, la agonía no me deja respirar y el dolor me está quemando, en mi mente solo está el recuerdo de tu voz llamándome.

Lucy, ahora que sé que te he perdido y que no te volveré a ver jamás comprendo muchas cosas, tu actitud para conmigo, tu mirada, tu rostro; todo fue un presagio de una triste y melancólica despedida.

Ya nunca podré estar contigo, mirarte a los ojos y contarte las únicas palabras que no fui capaz de decirte: "Te amo".

Hasta el día de hoy contemplo a la bailarina danzar al son de la melodía, sólo que esta vez ella me miraba fijamente, apenas esbozando una sonrisa fría y observando las finas lágrimas que recorrían mi mejilla. Cuando la cuerda se terminaba, cerraba la cajita musical y me recostaba en la cama abrazándola, esperando soñar con Lucy y su sonrisa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Shion230 reportandose. Bueno, nunca he incursionado en historias trágicas y quise intentarlo, no me maten, les prometo que haré un fic con un final feliz. Angi-chan, te prometo que el segundo one-shot te hará llorar de alegría y no de tristeza. Los quiero a todos.


End file.
